


Eavesdrop [Levi Ackerman]

by Zuliet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet





	Eavesdrop [Levi Ackerman]

" _Oooh_ _my_ _Corporal_... _ooo, mmm, **Levi**_..! _Please_! _Harder_... _a-ah_... _yes_..!" panted Jean, teasing in a high pitched voice.

“That’s fucking right, you sexy brat! Scream my fucking name,” grunted Reiner seductively, which pulled a laugh from Jean. You sat with your forehead pressed against the mess hall table, your cheeks tomatoes in embarrassment.  Your and Levi's secret ‘alone time’ had gotten ~~a lot~~ a little loud and out of hand the day before. So much so, that it had gathered a crowd outside of his office. So when you took the wobbly walk of shame back to your dorm, everybody was there to see it. Nobody even knew that you and the corporal were on friendly terms; much less had secret sex in his office, at least, five times a week.

"Guys, _please_ , stop," you pleaded, "I get it, you heard us. But Levi is going to _kill_ you when he gets here if you keep this up."

"And what's the corporal going to do?” scoffed Jean, giving you an eye roll. “Bend me over the table and shove his –"

"Shove my _what_ _where_ , brat," spat Levi, interrupting as he walked up behind your table. Jean jumped, turning around quickly to see the brunette glaring at him. Jean tried to stutter out a smartass suck up answer, but his words faltered as 'stable duty' came from Levi's lips. Levi’s cold steel eyes turned to you as you raised your head from the table, twisting to look at him. Placing a hand on your shoulder, Levi leaned down to your level. "As for you – my office. _Now_."

Your cheeks grew redder as you nodded, legs shaking as you stood. There were quiet comments passed around as you followed Levi out of the mess hall. This was worse than the walk of shame back to your room the night before, and you looked hella worse on your walk of shame; your hair was wild and tousled, your legs didn’t quite want to fit together right and it was hard to stand. Your shirt was untucked, crumpled and only had a few middle buttons done. Not to mention that the whole four buttoned were done wrong and you were carrying your boots and straps instead of wearing them. Levi kept your bra as a reason for you to come back the next day. Sure you had more, but the one he had was your favourite. You had also managed to leave his office a _slight_ mess; papers everywhere, his chair toppled and books that had fallen off shelf. You two had almost managed to knock over the desk! When you got to his office, it was spotless and neat again. You settled down on the sofa with a sigh.

"I guess you, um, you want to talk about yesterday – hmm..?" you asked twiddling your thumbs as you watched Levi sit in his chair and prop his elbows on the desk.

"Stop fidgeting, brat, it's annoying," growled Levi. You jumped, immediately stopping and staring at your still appendages.

"S-So...a-are you going to yell me..?" you muttered quietly, chewing on your lip. You two sat in silence for a minute, Levi staring over at your blushing statue-like form.

"No, brat," he finally grunted. "I'm not going to yell at you. It's those damn cadets you call friends I should be yelling at for eavesdropping."

"I - It's not really eavesdropping if I was loud enough to hear across the building," you countered quietly. Levi grunted, leaning back in his chair as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Still wasn't any cause for a damn crowd. I bet shitty glasses was the first to stop, damn Hanji." You glanced at Levi and then back at your hands, the urge to twiddle becoming strong.

You and Levi had had this strange relationship for a few months now. It started out with you delivering one set of papers for Hanji. And then Levi, since he now knew who you were, going out to watch you direct hand-to-hand combat. When you got sick and were directed to stay inside, you helped Hanji with paperwork. Levi ended up sick too because that was the first time you two kissed.  You started to see a lot more of him when your position was switched, seeing as how you were basically a jack-of-all-trades. So you were instructed to help Hanji. After that, 8 out of 10 times you went to his office alone it ended up with a little fun. How and why you ever allowed this to start, you were never sure. It just kind of happened, and while it thrilled you to be having this secret – _thing_ – with the corporal. It also _terrified_ you. Not only because, well, _Levi_ was terrifying. But also the opinions of your comrades terrified you. 

Jean and Reiner wasted no time teasing you this morning with some of the things they overheard. Beyond that, your other comrades gave you side glances, whispering as you passed. You were the student who slept with the teacher, the cadet who did it with the corporal. It was mortifying to you. You were now in a bubble, closed off as property of everyone's superior. You didn't have to be told, you could feel it. You weren't an equal anymore, you were trouble.

“So – what now?” you mumbled, earning an annoyed glare and grunt from Levi. You didn’t have to be told to speak up to know what the look was for. “I said, _what now_? – _Corporal_. They know about us now, and we’re – I’m – never going to live it down. And I’m sure Hanji’s going to want little Levis running around now that she knows.” You chuckled at the thought of Levi and miniature stoic versions of him running around.

“What is there to do now, brat?” he grumbled. Your eyes flicked to his briefly,

“Well, I mean, we could always stop this – whatever it is – cut it off now. Show we’re not involved anymore, or – ” You cut yourself off, blushing some at the thought. Swallowing the lump in your throat, you sighed. “O-Or we could become a, uhm, a legitimate couple.  You know, be together for more than, uh, than sex.”

“And you thought this whole damn thing was only about the fucking sex? Idiot.” Your eyes shot up to his, widening at his words.

“Th-This was never about just sex?!” you squeaked, surprised. “B-But you don’t even know me that well, why didn’t you tell me –”

“It’s hard for me express things,” Levi grumbled, glaring. “Sex was the only way I could figure out what I felt for you.”

“Cor – L-Levi,” you whispered, you mouth hanging open some.

“Quit staring with that stupid face, [Name].” Levi rolled his eyes, to which you blushed and looked away.

“S-So I guess, uh, we’re going to be an actual couple then? – I mean, I understand if you don’t want to, or –” Glancing over at Levi, you caught the _how stupid are you, brat?_ look he gave you. “I, uh, stupid statement?”

“Tch.” You watched as Levi got up, strolling over to sit on the couch next to you. He gripped your chin roughly between his thumb and forefinger, much like he always did, forcing you to look him in the eye. “Of course that’s a fucking stupid statement, _brat –_ But I guess this means you’re _my_ stupid brat, now.” Levi kissed you gently then, which was odd for him. But you supposed, with that little bit of news off of his chest, it was easier for him to be soft. You had kissed him back, him gently pressing your back in to the couch as he positioned himself between your legs, when Hanji ran in.

“Ha! I fucking knew it!” shouted Hanji. You pushed Levi up quickly, sitting yourself up in embarrassment. Behind Hanji, you could see a group of people peering in through the open door. “Corporal Shorty does have actual feelings! It’s a miracle what you can find out eavesdropping.” You groaned, hiding your face in Levi’s shirt as your cheeks heated up. You heard a growled rattle in Levi’s chest before he barked at her to get and to shut the door behind her.

“Get the fuck away from my door, Shitty Glasses!” he yelled a moment after the door closed. You heard Hanji groan, her footsteps fading away.

 

 

~


End file.
